


2016

by outphan



Series: The First Ten Years of Dan and Phil [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016 Era (Phandom), Drunkenness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan paints his nails.





	2016

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad

It’s a late night and probably tipsy decision. Dan and Phil stumble out of a pub, where they celebrated a friend’s birthday, in search of a cab. Their journey leads them past a 24-hour Tesco express.

“Oh, I fancy some crisps,” Phil tells Dan. He’s got a pout and he’s staring longingly at some packets of Skips through the shop window.

“We’ve got some of those at home.” 

“But…”

Phil looks so upset, thinking that’s going to miss out on some crisps. Dan’s ice cold heart softens. “Alright, but I’m getting food as well.”

They spend about five minutes in front of the sandwich fridge. Getting the right meal deal is the most important decision of the day so they can’t rush it. They discuss the pros and cons of sandwiches and wraps, whether a Red Leicester Ploughman is better than a chicken and bacon wrap.

Eventually, Dan settles on a falafel wrap while Phil gets a chicken tikka sandwich. They both pair it with a bottle of Coke and a packet of Skips. Dan has to promise that Phil gets his packet as well.

As they wait in the queue (it’s surprisingly long, considering it’s past midnight), Dan looks around. He sees magazines which he doesn’t intend to buy, because a, he doesn’t care and b, he hasn’t got a clue who any of those people are, but it still entertains him for a bit. He observes the shiny lives and the even shiner lies of these celebs on the covers of the magazines, then he lets his eyes drift. Next to the magazines, he sees makeup and various accessories.

For so long, he wanted to give it a go. Makeup, feeling glamorous just because he can. Properly, not some blindfolded challenge. He reckons he could do it, not as neatly as the makeup artists he sometimes watches, but something along the lines of it.

He knows he’s still holding onto his past fears. He’s getting better at letting them go and forgiving himself, but it’s a long way to go. His therapist is helping him and so is Phil. There are a lot of issues to go through, but Dan is slowly learning how to be kind to himself. For so long, for far too long, he’s been hurting and he needs to learn how to forgive and forget, not the issues and absolve his bullies of the things they said to him. He needs to forgive himself for being so cruel and mean and he needs to forget all the bad emotions he’s had so that he can take the steps towards a better future.

“Dan?” Phil touches his upper arm gently. He’s always so gentle and Dan appreciates that. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am. You know me, I just get lost…” Dan says. He’s still looking at the makeup, but the cashier is already calling him. He’s probably thinking too much about it and he’s probably too drunk to be making a sane decision. Future and sober Dan will deal with it. Present and tipsy Dan will take the first step towards that future.

They’re back home 20 minutes later. Their cab driver was giving them looks because they ate their sandwiches in the back that cab, but who cares. He feels so much better once he has some food in his belly. 

“Skips is the best,” Phil sighs as he finishes his second (also known as Dan’s) packet. They’re stood outside of their front door as Dan fumbles with the key. “You want me to?”

“You’ve got dirty fingers. Besides, I’ve got it.” Dan pushes the door open and lets Phil in first. While he locks the door, Phil heads upstairs and on his way, washes his hands. Dan makes his way upstairs as well, into the lounge, humming Chasing Cars. He puts his phone on the table when suddenly, Phil walks in, scaring him. “Jesus!”

“Nope, try again.” As Phil passes him, he touches his bum, then sits on one of the dining chairs and begins untying his shoes. “We going to bed?”

“No, uh… Not yet, if that’s okay.” Dan reaches into his pocket, taking out the small bottle he just bought. “I mean you can, but I want to try this. I’m worried I’d chicken out if I was sober.”

“Try what?” Phil takes his shoes off and throws them out into the hallway. They land with a loud thud and Dan’s sure their downstairs neighbour will be complaining tomorrow. “Shoes are stupid.”

“The nail polish I bought.” Dan shows the glass bottle. “I want to see how it looks.”

“Black,” Phil says with a grin.

“Gee, thanks for having eyes, Phil. Just go and let me do this.”

With his feet, Phil pushes the chair opposite of him. “Sit, I’ll help.”

“You sure? You can just go to bed if you want.”

“I want to help.”

Dan knows that Phil will mess it up, but he appreciates his help. So he sits and hands Phil the bottle. He says goodbye to his plain nails as Phil unscrews the top.

Twenty minutes later, with nail polish everywhere including, but not limited to: Dan’s nails, Phil’s nails, Phil’s back, the table and the chair. But he can’t stop staring at the blackness on the tips of his fingers.

Reasonably speaking, he knows it’s not a big deal. People do it.  _ Men _ do it. Hell, he spent his teenage years, his emohood, watching his favourite singers paint their nails black. But doing it himself is liberating. He’s stepping away from the person he used to be: unsure and insecure, just because he believed the things, the slurs, people were calling him.

So yeah. He’s staring at them with a smile on his face. Once he makes sure they’re dry, he puts his hands on Phil’s face.

“Thank you,” he says, leaning in to kiss him. “I mean you have no hand-eye coordination whatsoever, but thanks.”

“Hey! I mean we’ve established that before, but hey!” Phil grins. “They look good.”

“Want me to do it for you?”

Phil cocks his head to the side. He’s got a curious look in his eyes, one that Dan knows so well. “In a bit.” Phil leans closer. He kisses Dan and pulls back, just a teeny bit. Their lips are still touching as Phil whispers, “You look too hot with those. I don’t think I could sit still..”

“God, you horndog.” Dan laughs, but he stands, extending his hand towards Phil.

Dan has to admit, the fact his hands with his painted nails got Phil off is equally intoxicating and delightful and he just loves that.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> if you liked the fic, you can like/reblog it [here](https://outphan.tumblr.com/post/188394971024/2016)


End file.
